Primrose Azelhart
"Master... go pleasure yourself." '' — Primrose, before the battle with Helgenish. ' ' is one of eight playable characters in ''Octopath Traveler. She was only one of the two playable characters in the Project Octopath Traveler Demo. ''Primrose was a member of the once proud house of Azelhart, until one fateful night from a few years back changed her life for the worse. Now, she takes the front of a dancer in Sunshade as a means to try and track down one of the men who instigated the murder against her father. 'Appearance' Primrose has long, brown hair that goes past her wais that is tied up into a high-ponytail through a piece of jewelry that acts as her hair tie. She has pale skin and tends to wear make-up, either for personal reasons or for the sake of her profession, and is usually adorned with multiple sets of accessories such as golden loop earrings, bracelets, and a necklace that was possibly given to her by Helgenish, Primrose's former employer. As a dancer that works in an establishment meant for the pleasure of the watchers, Primrose is forced to wear a revealing red dancer outfit that only covers her chest and her legs, the skirt being slit all the way to reveal her lower limbs and accompanies the outfit with brown sandals. She's noted to have a mole under her lip, by the left side of her face. '''Personality' With the death of her father, the loss of her home, and the insistent disgrace her former employer brought upon her while she was still working as a dancer in Sunshade, Primrose was forced to mature quickly after Geoffrey Azelhart was murdered and takes it upon herself to enact revenge on the people who took his life. The only thing on her mind before is her vengeance and how she was willing to do everything and anything just to get leads on the men that ruined her life, to the point that she willingly goes through the jeers of the other dancers, the cat-calling of her customers, the abuse and the dishonor Helgenish gives her on a daily basis. Yusufa had described her as a woman with a few words, one that never shares whatever is happening in her thoughts or anything about herself - a direct reference to how she acts aloof and distant from other people by locking up her true desires and feelings for the sake of keeping up her act that was necessary to please her previous master. However, Yusufa finds that side of her as likable either way. She is also mentioned to be courageous and righteous, always standing up for Yusufa when no one else did and even was bold enough to anger Helgenish by nearly escaping the tavern in pursuit of the man who bore the mark of the crow on his left arm. Primrose is also noted to be a good actor, as seen through her interactions with Helgenish who constantly hound her at every given moment. She would constantly put up the facade of a woman that is ignorant and blindly follows the orders of the person who helped her along the way, when in truth she had despised every moment she had to spend under the watchful eye of her employer as she toiled away, making a living out of her dancing. Above all else, she is cunning and ruthless for the sake of searching for the men that killed her father but still has a kind enough heart to put the well-being of others at sake before her own. 'History' "Your name is Primrose, and you are a dancer. You ply your trade in the pleasure district of the town of Sunshade, shrouded forever in darkness. But in truth, you are a highborn daughter of the once-proud House Azelhart, an identity you conceal from all. "Three men bearing the mark of the crow. They took my father from me." But you will have your revenge." '' — Primrose's description when selecting her. '''Prior to Story' Ten years ago, Primrose had been a witness to how three men broke into her home and killed her father right before her eyes. All three of them had the mark of the crow somewhere on their body: one had it on his left arm, the other on the right, and the last one had it on his neck. As she was young, Primrose had no idea what to do and simply cowered in fear as she watched the events transpire. Such things then led to her venturing away from her home, traveling from place to place to find leads on where they might be so she could have her revenge. Her insistent information gathering led her to the town of Sunshade, where she was taken in by Helgenish and fashioned into a dancer who he profited the most from and used him as a means of earning more custom and unmentionable, degrading things. She endured all of it, all for the sake of finding one of the men that appeared ten years ago in her home and caused House Azelhard to fall into ruin. Ten years later, she is still seen dancing for Helgenish and still keeping up with his abusive, manipulative and disgusting tendencies towards his dancers, specifically his crown jewel, Primrose. 'Relationships' [[Helgenish|'Helgenish']] The employer of Primrose and an acquaintance of one of the men who murdered Primrose's parents. He was the one who gave her a roof over her head while she searched for the whereabouts of the 'crows'. Many times, it is referenced how Helgenish is an abusive person who takes advantage of his dancers, threatening them and calling them names to no end and forcing them to earn their keep while using them as a means of satisfying his own twisted pleasures. When his dancers have no use to him anymore, Helgenish 'puts them down' by beating them half to death and throws them into the gutters afterward for them to suffer and die in. Helgenish constantly abuses Primrose the most as much as he dots on her - he uses her and always orders for Primrose to go to his quarters every night and dresses her up in beautiful jewelry in exchange, while trying to manipulate her into staying as his and his alone, showing how materialistic he is towards things that have caught his fancy. Primrose has strong feelings of hatred for the man who had abused her, mistreated her, and disgraced her constantly through her life and even calls him out for his disgusting habits and saying how he had no real contribution to where Primrose stands now, that where she is at the moment is by her doing alone and that Helgenish never helped her in the first place - all of this gushing out the moment Helgenish murders Yusufa, her only ally among the dancers, right in front of her. After facing him off in battle, Primrose takes his life in exchange for his wrongdoings and steals the map his acquaintance had given him to use as a reference as to where the men marked with the crow could be, finally setting her journey of vengeance in motion. Yusufa Yusufa was the only friend Primrose had while she worked under Helgenish. She had always looked after her the same way Primrose did when they were younger, always defending Yusufa when the rest of the dancers picked on her for her background. As she was sold at a young age and had been mistreated by others for so long, Primrose had been the one to pull her out of that dark place and made her feel happy despite still being under the abusive behavior of their employer. Even if Yusufa doesn't know much about Primrose, the fact that she was kind enough to stick by her side throughout those years was enough reason for her to help the other dancer in chasing down the man who contributed to the death of her father, saying how she would distract Helgenish while Primrose makes her escape. During her last moments with Primrose, she mentions about her upbringing and how she just wanted to be friends with the other as she was the one who made he depressing life a bit better and died happily knowing that Primrose saw her as a friend. Once the other dancer takes Helgenish's life, Primrose says how both she and Yusufa are finally free from the restraints of that horrible man and proceeds onward with Geoffrey and Yusufa living on through her own life. She still keeps the handkerchief Yusufa gave her through her travels and listed as a key item that cannot be sold to any shop along with the dagger that has House Azelhart's motto. 'Battle' Primrose is the main status enhancer among the eight as she has access to various buffing skills with her primary Dancer job, but the downside is that they only target one ally at a time. Primrose, like Ophilia, can request the assistance of townspeople she has previously allured. These guests will attack for a few turns and even protect her from direct hits. She can equip only daggers as her main weapon but makes up for the lack of versatility through her Dancer skills. She has access to dark elemental magic and has enough elemental attack to kill off enemies, providing that they have a weakness for the dark element. As a dancer, she has high speed and evasion when compared to the rest of the travelers, which compensates for her physical frailty in battle and can be used to give her allies the necessary buffs to take out the enemies or quickly break the opponent and finish them off as long as she has enough attack to finish them. 'Dancer Skills' *'Lion Dance (4 SP):' One ally's physical attacks becomes more powerful for two turns. *'Moonlight Waltz (7 SP):' Deal heavy dark damage to a single foe. *'Peacock Strut (4 SP):' Augment a single ally's elemental attacks for 2 turns. *'Mole Dance (4 SP):' Augment a single ally's physical defense for 2 turns. *'Night Ode (10 SP):' Deal dark damage to all foes. *'Panther Dance (4 SP):' Increase a single ally's speed for 2 turns. *'Bewildering Grace (25 SP):' Cause a curious effect to occur one time. The effects can be positive or negative, each BP used triggers an additional effect. **''Positive effects'' ***You recover a small amount of HP. Recovery 400 HP to self ***???. Full heal to all party members ***???. 1 BP to all party members ***???. 5 BP to all party members ***SP recovered. 50 SP to all party members. ***Completely recovered!. Fully heals HP, SP, and BP to all party members. ***EXP x 2! ***EXP x 5! ***EXP x 100! ***JP x 2! ***JP x 10! ***JP x 100! ***Your foe appears drowsy. Put an enemy to sleep for 2 turns. ***Light cascades down from above... Random/AOE Light damage to enemies ***A bolt of lightning strikes the enemy. Single target lightning damage to enemy. ***A tempest howls! AOE Wind damage to all enemies. ***You feel a boost of strength. Strength boost for 3 turns ***You are protected by a mysterious power. Magic defense for one turn. Maybe more... **''Negative Effects:'' ***The dance had no effect... Nothing happens ***???. A monster appears and heals all enemies ***The ground explodes... Minor AOE self damage ***SP reduced to zero. Self SP reduced to 0 ***BP depleted. AOE BP set to 0. ***Your defenses weaken. AOE weakened Magic and Physical defense for 2 turns ***The fire rages uncontrollably. HUGE AOE fire damage to team. ***You hear the whisper of death in the air. Random party member will die. ***Your items are scattered on the ground. AOE damage to team, you cannot use items for the remainder of the fight. ***You are enveloped in mist. AOE silence for two turns. ***You barely survive the attack. All members set to 1hp. * Sealticge's Seduction (30 SP): For 3 turns, skills performed by a single ally that usually target one foe will affect all foes instead. (This will not affect divine skills.) Support Skills: *'The Show Goes On (Unlocks at 4 Skills):' Status augmentations you grant to allies will persist for one additional turn. *'Eye for an Eye (Unlocks at 5 Skills):' 50% chance to counterattack when hit *'Second Wind* (Unlocks at 6 Skills):' Recover a certain amount of SP each turn. *'Encore (Unlocks at 7 Skills):' Once per battle, upon being incapacitated you will recover with 25% of your maximum HP. *Note: As of now, only 5 SP is being restored when this skill is active. It is unknown if this is based upon certain factors or this is the only amount you can recover when equipping this skill. Subjobs: Below are the sprites and appearance changes for Primrose with each Subjob: Each time a subjob is selected the appearance of the character will also change. The first sprite is the appearance with no Subjob equipped. Gallery |-|Art= TableCharacters.jpg Primrose art.jpg Primrose.jpeg Loading.jpg TwitterPromoImage.jpg Octopath Countdown 4.png Octopath Traveler OST Cover.png Octopath Blackboard.png Octopath Traveler Sketch.png Octopath Cafe Banner.png Octopath Traveler Released.png Primrose Preliminary Designs.png Octopath Lineup Female to Male.png Octopath Art by M.Nishimura.png |-|Sprites= PrimroseFront.png Primrose.png PrimroseSide.png 'Etymology' Primrose (prɪmrəʊz) An European plant of woodland and hedgerows, which produces pale yellow flowers in the early spring/a pale yellow color. Origin: late Middle English: compare with Old French primerose and medieval Latin prima rosa, literally ‘first rose’. 'Trivia' * Primrose is seen to have blue eyes in her sprite, while her character design shows her to have brown eyes. ** This wasn't the only case where the eye color or overall color scheme of a character is different from their overworld sprite. Another case is H'aanit, who is designed to have pale clothes in her artwork while her sprite shows that she is supposed to have red clothing. Category:Characters Category:Travelers